1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally a display device and more particularly a display device which has upper and lower numeral display stages for simultaneously displaying operands and is especially adapted for use in pocket-sized electronic calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pocket-sized electronic calculators having functions, such as four fundamental arithmetical rules, cannot simultaneously display operands and a result. That is, the operands and result are displayed individually. Therefore there has been an increasing demand among users for a display device which can simultaneously display operands so that one may visually confirm that a result is derived from the arithmetric operation of the operands that he entered.